Marauders, Meet Pool
by Moony4413
Summary: What happens when the marauders plus Lily hang out in a pool and break Lily's little sister? Read to find out, Duh!


Author's Note: I'm not dead, for now. This is just a cute little story based on something that happened to me and my buddies, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Angelina is mine but that's it.

Marauders, Meet Pool

The Marauders were spending some time at Remus' house for part of their fifth summer together. Moony had invited Lily over to join them and they we're now waiting for her to show up.

"Wasn't she supposed to be here like twenty minutes ago?" Asked Sirius, pissed that he was spending this time waiting in the living room instead of the pool.

"Well technically yes, but we're going on 'Lily Time' here, you have to add about an hour to the estimated time of arrival." Remus answered this not looking up from his book. He had known Lily for years, even before Hogwarts and they had become practically inseparable. Just then there was a knock on the door but before anyone even got up Lily stepped into the room looking like something was wrong. Well Remus noticed that look all James, Sirius and Peter noticed was the fact that she was wearing cutoffs and a bikini top.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked cautiously.

"I kinda sorta have a follower." She answered gesturing for a small mousy girl to step out from behind her.

"Kinda sorta? She doesn't look kinda sorta to me." Remus answered irritated.

"This is my little sister Angelina." She informed them ignoring Remus' comment all together. "Ange this is Remus, James, Sirius and Peter. But you can call them Remus, Asshole, Jackass, and Peter " She pointed them out in turn and calmly slipped out of the cutoffs as if this was the most normal thing. The other four were already in their trunks and chased her out to the pool trying to defend either their own, or they're friend's dignity.

After splashing around for a good hour or two they were all pretty well acquainted to the kid, and so it wasn't too big of a surprise when Angie hopped on Remus' back and yelled that she wanted a "dolphin ride." Sirius took that opportunity to jump on James's back and quoted her. Feeling left out Lily did the same to Peter and they all had dolphin races switching around between the six of them and enjoying the chance to strangle the others with a tight grip around the neck.

But all good things come to an end and the little six year old got hurt on the ladder going out of the pool to go potty and she began to cry. Remus looked over at Lily scared.

"Lils I think we broke her."

"No she broke herself, it wasn't our fault!"

"Well it's still our responsibility to fix her!"

"How?" Lily asked. "My mom does that!"

"I dunno, Siri you've live with munchkins, you fix her!" Remus ordered.

"Umm." Sirius wasn't liking the pressure but he had to think of something. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" he asked but this made her cry more.

"Well you're pretty shitty at this!" Remus commented. "James?"

"Oh hell no! I'm not used to kids no!" He answered backing away as if she were poison on feet.

"I have an idea just go with it." Remus told them before smacking Lily upside the head. This pissed Lily off but made Angie giggle. Lily for revenge shoved Remus' head underwater and this battle persisted for a couple of minutes before they finally got her to stop crying completely. "Huh… apparently watching her sister get beat up makes her feel better, that's good to know."

"Apparently she enjoys watching you get beat by a girl, that's good to know." Lily countered and was rewarded with a: "Oh hell no!" and getting her head shoved underwater. They all played for a while longer before Ange got a lot of water in her eyes and began to cry again.

"Guys make her feel better!" Peter yelled.

"My pleasure!" Lily and Remus responded in unison with evil smiles plastered on their faces.

Hope you liked it; it's really short, I know, but it would have been really boring if I tried to write more. I was so tiered of Remus being the good one so I let him be a little bad with Lily. Please R&R it makes me feel good and I wanna know what you think of the whole Remus and Lily being best friends thing! Love you all! Thanks for reading!


End file.
